


Finally, There's Time

by naega_star



Series: xiuhan week 2017 [2]
Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingering, M/M, xiuhanweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naega_star/pseuds/naega_star
Summary: Minseok and Luhan take a long overdue vacation.





	Finally, There's Time

**Author's Note:**

> Very hastily written, but I tried.
> 
> For xiuhanweek day 3 - Vacation

“Look at how blue the water is! And the beach is so quiet, it’s like our own private getaway,” Lu Han says, voice full of awe as he looks out the car window. Minseok smiles, glad to see his husband so happy and full of energy. He pulls into the driveway for the main office in charge of the small collection of villas along the beach. 

“I’ll go grab our key, just wait here,” Minseok says before grabbing the car keys, making sure the windows are down and the doors are locked. He doesn’t notice how Lu Han watches him walk away, sighing fondly at how his bermuda shorts fit snugly around firm thighs. 

It’s been ages since they’ve gone on a trip, away from their apartment and all the responsibilities that come with full-time jobs and their side business running an after-school soccer camp. By the time they get home they’re usually exhausted, no energy to do anything but eat, shower, and - if they’re lucky - exchange lazy kisses and handjobs before falling asleep. 

Minseok returns with the key, laughing at how Lu Han startles as he’s brought out of his thoughts. He drives them around to their villa, a bit more secluded on the edge of the property, overlooking a gorgeous section of the beach only accessible to villa guests. 

They roll their suitcases inside and once again Minseok is pleased by Lu Han’s reaction. His jaw drops, taking it all in. The main area is the bedroom, a large plush looking bed in the center of the high ceilinged room. Off to the right there’s a small kitchenette, and off of that a bathroom with a spacious waterfall shower. 

Minseok had been unsure if leaving the specifics of their trip a surprise was the right idea, but seeing Lu Han flit about from one end of the cottage to another with a sparkle in his eyes, Minseok knows he made the right choice. 

“Can we really afford this place? For an entire week?” Lu Han says once he’s done gawking at everything, looking at Minseok with utter disbelief.

Minseok walks forward then, wrapping his arms around Lu Han’s waist and placing a brief kiss on the tip of his nose, then one on his lips. “Don’t worry about it. We’ve saved for this, and I got a good deal - it’s the off-season too.” 

Lu Han just hums in response, melting into Minseok’s arms. Minseok keeps them there for a while, head resting on Lu Han’s shoulder, before he pulls away with a quick kiss to the side of his neck. 

“Why don’t you go shower while I unpack, and once we’re both freshened up we can order delivery or something, save the exploring for tomorrow?” Minseok suggests. 

Lu Han nods, grabs a pair of boxers and heads to the bathroom. Minseok notices that he looks a bit flushed but chalks it up to the heat before sorting through their luggage, putting clothes in the corner wardrobe. He’s calmly shaking travel wrinkles out of their clothes, unaware of how Lu Han is biting his lip to keep quiet as he cleans himself out in the shower as quickly as he can. 

A little while later Lu Han emerges, wearing one of the complimentary robes. “It’s all yours,” he says quietly, avoiding the curious look Minseok gives him before he grabs some boxer briefs and heads in to shower.

Once Lu Han hears the water running he shucks off his boxers, throws the robe onto a far corner of the bed and finds the lube they’d packed now nicely placed in the bedside drawer. He squeezes a generous amount on his fingers, circles his rim a couple times before easing in one, two fingers. 

He knows he doesn’t have much time - when he’s alone Minseok is efficient, showering in about ten minutes. It’s just about that many minutes later that Lu Han hears the bathroom door open, footsteps louder as Minseok heads into the main room and then silence when he stops, realizes what Lu Han’s doing.

“Surprise?” Lu Han breathes out, voice cracking a bit as he keeps scissoring himself open, other hand holding the base of his cock. 

Minseok swallows, gaze heavy and dark as he takes in the sight in front of him. “Yeah...yeah you could say that.”

“Come--come closer then?” Lu Han practically moans, feeling ten times closer to coming due to Minseok’s presence alone. Thankfully that request is all Minseok needs to stride towards the bed, kissing Lu Han deeply before nudging him to lay back, guiding his wrist away. 

Lu Han wants to complain about the emptiness, but it’s only a matter of moments before Minseok is filling him with three freshly lubed fingers and swallowing him down all at once. Minseok’s hands are small but _god_ he knows how to take Lu Han apart, coaxing whimpers out with each movement.

It’s too much, Minseok’s kitten licks over Lu Han’s cock before he takes the head in his mouth, bobs in time with the movement of his fingers fucking into Lu Han. The sensation of fingers combing through his hair make Minseok glance up, lock eyes with Lu Han, able to witness how far _gone_ he is.

“I’m not--not gonna last,” Lu Han says, panting between the words. Rather than backing off, lining up to fuck him like Lu Han expects, he just takes Lu Han all the way down to the base, swallowing around his cock as he angles his fingers _just right_ until Lu Han’s coming in his mouth with a loud whine. 

Minseok works him through it, pulling off when Lu Han groans from sensitivity. He crawls up his body, kissing his cheeks, nose, lips, before going to grab a towel to clean him up. They end up curled up together, facing each other with their legs entangled.

Lu Han starts to trail a hand down Minseok’s chest, and abs. “What about you?” Minseok just takes hold of his wrist, moves it to his hip to pull them closer together. 

“We’ve got all week. I can wait,” he says, expression turning from sincere to a bit sly. “So now since I’ve had dessert, can we get dinner?”

Lu Han groans and rolls over to hide his face in a pillow, the sound of Minseok’s laughter in the background making him feel both endeared and embarrassed. Mostly, though, he feels happy, thinking about the vacation ahead. They’ll order something delicious, end up passing out from jet lag in their bathrobes, and maybe, in the morning, Minseok will have a surprise for him.


End file.
